Wyatt And Friends
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For the entire Spirit Verse having Wyatt and his friends in the Enchanted Forest is the best thing to have ever happened to them ever. Now hear from those who knew them the most and discover why they are the best teachers the Spirit Verse has ever known.
1. Chapter 1

What We All Can Learn From Wyatt And His Friends

By Titan

Now ever since Wyatt and his friends came to the Enchanted Forest I then knew they were going to do amazing things there.

And they have because ever since they rescued the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave I also knew that was the bravest thing i've ever seen and ever since that very moment our Spirit Verse has been blessed with their amazing friendship.

Oh and yes we needed them more than ever and that's true because let's face it: this place isn't the same without them and i'm so glad that they aren't leaving anytime soon.

Of course I did learn that they just got Danny Kendall and Buddy to Level 10 and i'm glad to hear because I always knew they were going to have some new students to teach.

And really they are so lucky to have them as their teachers because they are truly the best teachers the Spirit Verse has ever known.

So honestly we all could learn what Wyatt and his friends have taught us and man having them here in the Spirit Verse is the best thing to have ever happen here in a very long time.

And trust me that's saying a lot coming from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Wyatt Is The Best Person I Ever Knew

By Spider Man

Man Wyatt means so much to those who knew him and his friends because learning from them has given me a better perspective on the world.

And I say that because I lost my love of my life Mary Jane Watson to cancer and I was lost and alone for a while in my life.

That was until I was assigned to go save the Digidestined and their Digimon and since Wyatt was in Power Rangers City I then knew what he would do: save them before it's too late.

And I did and as for that story well i'll explain that one later on.

Anyway while I was in the Digital World I then told them the story of how Wyatt and his friends saved the Wild Force Team in the Dark Cave they were quite fascinated because they didn't know they could do that and thankfully I was able to get them out of the Digital World just in time before it was too late.

And after that was done I then learned that Wyatt came back and boy it was good to have him back because I wasn't sure f he would or not but he did.

Of course once my job was done I then struggled with Depression and man it was probably because i've been stuck in the past for so long.

So I called Wyatt and I opened up to him about my Depression and he was so patient in listening to me and I then knew he did care about me.

And he then told me: "Peter you just have to understand just because you miss Mary Jane doesn't mean you should be stuck thinking about her all the time. And trust me staying in the past isn't really going to help you so really if you want my advice then really all you can do is let go of the past and move to the future. And yes it will suck but trust me she would've wanted that too."

Oh and ever since then I did let go of my past and I was able to focus on the future and man that call was the best idea I ever came up with because I knew I had to talk to him about this.

So Wyatt if you're reading this then I just wanted to say thank you for helping me go through a hard time in my life and really thanks for being patient with me and thank you for being the best person I ever knew.


	3. Chapter 3

My Wish

By Periwinkle

Okay so if I would make a wish mine would to be with Wyatt and his friends because man they are so cool and fun to hang out with.

And believe it or not I was actually invited to be with them because they heard about my wish and they made sure to make it special for me.

Oh and they knew this was going to be amazing because they were so awesome to be with and really this was a wish come true.

And of course I had an amazing imagination and they helped me discover the endless possibilities to what I can do with it and man that was so cool to be around them because whenever someone or something is around them you can tell they know how to always have fun.

Of course I do have to say that my wish was the best idea I ever came up with because they made my wish worth it and no I don't regret that at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Spending Time With Wyatt And His Friends

By Timothy Raccoon And George Shrinks

Now for us we've always known that Wyatt and his friends have been so amazing and their stories are also so amazing to hear because they always know what the story will be about.

And we say that because well I lost my parents when my old hometown was on fire and I had to escape and that was the worst day of my life because I lost my parents and the friends that have mattered to me.

But that would change when I was adopted by the Shrinks family and that was when I first met George and right away we became good friends together.

And we've been together ever since then and we thought our friendship was good enough.

Well that was until we heard the amazing story of how Wyatt and his friends saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave it was the best story we ever heard and believe it or not we actually didn't live too far from the Enchanted Forest because our house was right near the forest and we would always imagine what Wyatt and his friends would be doing there and really we thought it would be amazing to spend time with them.

And believe it or not we would actually do just that because what would happen next would change our lives forever.

It all began when mom and dad had to go get Aunt Eunice and Becky was the babysitter and then all of a sudden we wanted to see what the Enchanted Forest was like for ourselves.

So we then went hiking into the Enchanted Forest and honestly we weren't even sure if we were able to find our way home because we hiked so far away from home and we thought we wouldn't be able to find our way back.

That was until Wyatt saw us and he wondered why we were here and he didn't mind that we were hiking here and he then showed us where he and his friends lived.

And once we finally met them it was so amazing because they were so patient with us and really this was the best moment of our lives.

Of course when the time came Wyatt lead us home and we would never forget the time we spent with them.

Once mom and dad were home with Aunt Eunice we then told them about what had happened earlier and they were quite surprised by that and they knew we weren't sounding crazy at all.

Now whenever we see the Enchanted Forest from the window we always know Wyatt and his friends are always doing something there.

Oh and ever since then we did adopt a cat named Periwinkle and he told us that he had a wish to be with Wyatt and his friends and we bonded ever since.

And yes that was the best moment of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Having Wyatt As My Partner

By Big Guy

Honestly being a robot is not so easy and boy it says a lot since i'm a giant robot and my job is to protect the planet from monsters.

And it is quite a hard job to do and sadly my old partner Rusty wasn't able to make it after a monster wrecked his so bad they had to disconnect him permanently and that's just sad because the kid was my only partner I ever had and I wasn't even sure who would ever replace him.

That was until Wyatt would become my new partner and yes I wasn't sure about him at first because yes he did save the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave but I just wasn't sure about him.

But when I was unable to stop a monster army Wyatt came to the rescue and he literally wiped the army out without any trouble and I then knew he was truly a hero and also a trusty partner.

Of course his time as my partner sure it didn't last that long but honestly I was wrong about him because he saved my life even when I was able to fight but he showed that he could do anything that he puts his mind to.

And yes Wyatt will always be the best partner I ever knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Being With Mr. Wyatt

By Ginji

Man just hearing the story of how Wyatt and his friends saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave is amazing because that story never gets old because they cared about the team and actually helped them.

And I say that because i'm a Nine Tails and i'm from Kakuriyo the bed and breakfast for spirits and the place really loves Wyatt and his friends.

Oh and get this I was actually able to be in the Enchanted Forest when I was assigned to be there to see what it really is like.

And when I was there it was truly the most amazing place i've ever been to and man meeting them was like meeting an idol and they were so amazing to be around with because they always know how to make life just perfect.

So really being around them was the best idea ever and yes i'm considering living in the Enchanted Forest because ever since then i've become amazed by the amazement of the forest and I would so love the idea of living there.


	7. Chapter 7

What It Feels Like To Watch Wyatt And His Friends

By Mallory Blucoon And Inktail

Of course for us personally watching Wyatt and his friends have been quite entertaining because we never know what they do next and yes it's truly unpredictable.

And since they always know what to do in life then really there's nothing wrong with that and we always wonder what they will do.

Oh and ever since Wyatt came back we then knew things were going to get better.

And don't worry they don't mind us watching them because they actually want us to keep it up because yes they want us to see what comes next.

Of course since Danny Kendall and Buddy are now Spirit Masters then really that'll be exciting because they are ready to be Spirit Masters.

And after watching them it's clear that they are so awesome to watch and to be around with.


	8. Chapter 8

What I Learned From Wyatt And His Friends

By Mr. Wong

Now ever since I was invited to see what they were like I always wondered what I learned from them.

And I did learn to always be myself and to always be surrounded by those who you trust.

Oh and I also learned to forgive myself for the mistakes that I do make in life and to always take time for your loved ones.

And in doing so I was able to rekindle my relationship with Henry my son and since his Digimon is with him then I knew he was okay as long as his partner Digimon was with him then he was going to be okay.

Of course now I realize that being with Wyatt and his friends has shown me that I should be grateful for being myself.

And really i'm glad they saw that in me because they made sure to see what I could do better in life and that i'll always be grateful for.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking Back On This

Now as for looking back on this personally i'm so glad Wyatt and his friends have taught a lot of us so much in life.

And really they are truly the most amazing teachers the Spirit Verse has ever known.

Oh and i'm so damn proud of them because they know how to make life better for those who do need their help.

And man i'll always be grateful for them because they have and always will be the best thing to have ever come to the Spirit Verse.


	10. Chapter 10

What's Next

By Titan

Now as for what will come next in the future I honestly don't know what will come next because the future will be quite unpredictable.

And since Danny Kendall and Buddy are now Spirit Masters then really I believe they will just fine in the Enchanted Forest.

Oh and maybe the future will be good because as long as Wyatt and his friends keep being themselves then really the future will be quite crazy and unpredictable.

THE END.


End file.
